Una hermosa pesadilla
by alphaprimus
Summary: Historia ShidouxKurumi lemon si gustan pasen y lean


**Renuncia de derechos:** **Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de su creador este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Una hermosa pesadilla.**

En ciudad Tenguu, más específicamente en una residencia de dicha ciudad vemos a 3 personas 2 de esas personas son pre adolescentes sus nombres son Itsuka Kotori. Una joven de hermosos ojos color carmesí y cabello del mismo color con una expresión bastante seria dirigida a el único masculino en la residencia actualmente. La otra fémina era sumamente parecida al único hombre en la residencia pelo azul oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos cafés y debajo del ojo izquierdo un pequeño lunar, también tenía una mirada hacia el único hombre en la residencia eran miradas demasiado serias, este joven que era asediado por las miradas serias de las 2 jóvenes era Itsuka Shidou, o Takamiya, dependiendo de cómo gustarían llamarlo ambas formas serian validas, aunque legalmente es Itsuka.

—O… Oigan a que se debe esa mirada. —dice Shidou, que ya se estaba asustando un poco por esa mirada.

—Creo que, ya deberías de saberlo, Nii-sama.

—Enserio eres lento, Onii-chan esto se debe a que las demás chicas están algo tristes, aunque técnicamente es tu culpa, tengo entendido que no has hecho, nada para dejarlas en ese estado, queremos que nos digas si sabes que pasa.—dice Kotori (N/A :En esta línea temporal, ya el modo comandante y Imouto-chan; técnicamente ya no existen, solo es Kotori, digamos que es algo parecido a lo que termino siendo Origami cuando se juntaron las 2 consciencias de las mismas).

—Oh, es eso bueno; déjame decirles, que no es mi culpa. —responde, en su defensa recibiendo unas miradas de; no te creo del todo de sus hermanitas—. Hablo enserio, ellas fueron quienes decidieron seguir adelante.

—Eso, lo sabemos ellas; no los dijeron, pero todo esto es por este cambio de actitud tuya, nos dijeron que las cosas han cambiado considerablemente, aunque ya no son espíritus y no debes mantenerlas felices por su propia seguridad, pero después de todo los has vivido con nosotras creemos que te terminarías enamorando de una de ellas. —dice Kotori.

—Exactamente Nii-sama, además quiero una Nee-sama, para poder salir de compras y con quien hablar y pedir consejos sobre chicos. —declara Mana un tanto, molesta.

Shidou, solo suelta un pequeño suspiro, no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir; y aun peor, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían en especial, Mana.

—Miren la verdad, si me enamore de un espíritu, y estamos saliendo. —dice Shidou para hacer que se le habrá los ojos de sorpresa a las menores—. No sabía cómo decírselos, y como tomarían la verdad; tengo algo de miedo a sus reacciones, y de hecho viene en camino hacia, aquí ahora mismo. —Declara Shidou, para escuchar cómo se abre la puerta de la residencia; dejando pasar a la chica que estaba esperando el joven peli azul.

Entonces, las menores se dan la vuelta para ver a la invitada de su hermano mayor, pensando que sabrá Kami quien seria, ya que no sabían de quien se podría tratar ¿Acaso, Shidou había conocido a un último espíritu; antes de resolver la destrucción de los cristales sephira? Eso era la que, Mana le rezaba a Kami, ya que realmente no le gustaría que su, Nii-sama estuviera involucrado con **"Ella"** , entonces la persona que ellas querían ver hacia acto de presencia, era una joven de contextura delgada, piel pálida, hermoso rasgos, pelo negro tapando uno de sus ojos y el único que estaba a la vista era de color rojo.

—Ara, ara; no pensé que estuvieran ambas, aquí. Buenas tardes Mana-san y Kotori-san. —Saluda de manera alegre, la joven con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Kurumi/Nightmare!? —Gritan sorprendidas las jóvenes, viendo a la joven que simplemente se movió y tomo uno de los brazos del peli azul.

—La misma, en carne y hueso. —responde de manera burlona y sonriente—. Sabes Mana-san, no me gusta que te dirijas de esa manera a mí… A menos, que lo hagas de una manera un tanto cariñosa como; Nightmare-Nee.

—Jamás, te llamaría de esa forma, Nii-sama de todos los espíritus; tenía que ser ella. —dice de manera de queja la joven peli azul.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Creí que con todo el tiempo que, "Jugamos" juntas se te haría más fácil. —dice Kurumi de manera un tanto burlona.

—Eso, no eran juegos, eso era una cacería.

—Pues… Era más un juego ya que, nunca **tuve** las intenciones de lastimarte, no era una pelea la única vez que peleamos; ya sabemos cómo términos ¿no? —refuta Kurumi sin quitar el tono burlón.

Shidou, decidió terminar esa pelea verbal hablando.

—Uno no tiene control de quien se enamorara Mana, además ¿No hace poco te estabas quejando de que querías una Nee-sama? Bueno, ahora técnicamente ya la tienes, ahora puedes ir de compras y hablar de chicos, no entiendo tus quejas.

—Pero de todas, tenía que ser ella, hubiera preferido que fueras bígamo con las Yamai o Shiorinee-sama con Miku, joder hasta hubiera preferido que estuvieras con Kotori-san.

—Ya te dije que, uno no controla eso, además puedo apostar que a mí me pasara lo mismo con ustedes 2; lo más seguro es con quien ustedes quieran estar me caiga mal, y solo me quedara apoyarlas. —responde, pasando su vista de sus kyoudai a Kurumi (Kyoudai: Hermanos, o hermanas, sin distinguir género o edad)—. Me alegra verte Kurumi, bueno veraz la razón por la que te invite hoy, era para que bueno, te presentaras oficialmente como mi pareja. Pensé que sería bueno que saliéramos los 4 al parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece?  
—Me parece perfecto, pero espero; no incomodarlas mucho, en especial a Mana-san.

—Bueno, ustedes ¿Quieren ir? —Ahora la pregunta iba dirigidas a las jóvenes.

—Pues, sí me gustaría salir un rato; y siempre me ha gustado ir, Onii-chan. —responde felizmente Kotori, y aunque no le guste mucho la idea de que Kurumi, estuviera con él, las palabras de Shidou eran más que ciertas.

—Bueno, sí quiero, además que yo casi no he ido a esa clase de lugares. —responde Mana con cierto entusiasmo para ir.

—Perfecto, esperen mientras me cambio.

—Bueno ¿Cómo han estado, ustedes 2? —pregunta Kurumi de forma cortes.

—Ahórratelo Nightmare, no te aceptare de ninguna manera y estoy segura que Kotori-san, está en el mismo tren que yo. —declara duramente la joven peli azul.

—Lamento decirte, que te equivocas Mana. —responde Kotori, para recibir una mirada sorprendida de Mana—Como dijo, Onii-chan él no controla eso. Además, Kurumi merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Gracias, por el voto de confianza Kotori-san, te aseguro que solo quiero una vida tranquila con Shidou. —dice Kurumi—. En cuanto a ti Mana-san, como te dije ya, por favor refiérete a mí, como Kurumi, Kurumi-san o en caso de un apodo, por favor dime NightmareNee.

—Demuestra que, te lo mereces y lo obtendrás. —responde, Mana ya un poco rendida pero aun reacia a decirle de esa manera a la pareja de su hermano.

 _—Bueno, al menos es un inicio. —_ piensa Kurumi solo para soltar una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa—. Cuenta, con ello lo demostrare.

Inconscientemente, Mana suelta la misma pequeña sonrisa, quizás no lo quiera admitir, pero le agradaba de cierta, forma Kurumi, aunque no le parecía la mejor opción de pareja para su hermano.

—Bueno ya estoy listo, Ikimashyo. (N/A: Ikimashyo, formas mashyo de ikimasu, verbo ir, pero usado para invitar a realizar una actividad)

Todos, fueron felizmente a las atracciones, bueno hasta que hubo 2 sugerencias, que lo le gustaron a uno que otro miembro del grupo.

—Nii-sama, vamos a la montaña rusa.

—Creo que, sería divertido ir a la casa de los youkai. —dice Kurumi con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bueno… No se ha cual ir primero, ¿tú qué opinas, Kotori?

—Pues, ambas parecen divertidas, pero creo que preferiría ir a la montaña rusa.

—Supongo que, está decidido vayamos a la montaña rusa. —dice Kurumi sonriendo de manera calmada, para empezar a caminar hacia la montaña.

—Bueno, ya que no hay objeción vayamos. —declara Shidou para ponerse a la par de Kurumi, y que ella tome su brazo.

—Esto, es algo incómodo. —le dice Kotori a Mana.

—Supongo, pero creo que; de cierta manera hacen linda pareja.

—Vaya cambio de actitud, antes estabas reacia a ello; y ahora dices que hacen bonita pareja.

—Aunque, no me agrade mucho la situación tengo que admitirlo, no es tan mala como había anticipado, ahora que la conozco aunque, sea un poco mejor es algo agradable ¿Sabes?

—Pues tienes razón, quizás en un principio estaba algo, insegura realmente es agradable, pero me pregunto que hizo que una chica tan agradable; callera en lo que era cuando la conocimos.

—Apuren el paso, un poco que no hay cola para montarse y así es mejor. —Dice Shidou, volteando a verlas para que ellos solo sientan felizmente y apuren el paso para montarse en la montaña rusa.

 **Unas horas después.**

Vemos a los 4 integrantes, del grupo ya fueran del parque de diversiones.

—Me encanto venir aquí hoy, no sabía que podía ser tan divertido. —dice Mana muy feliz.

—Je, era de esperarse haz trabajo; casi que toda la vida para DEM, supongo que no te dejaban tener la vida normal. —dice Kotori viendo a Mana.

—De hecho. Sí podía, pero con la búsqueda incesante de, Nii-sama no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre para mí.

—Lamento, que por preocuparte por mí no hayas; podido tener una vida totalmente normal, Mana lo siento mucho.

—No te culpes así, Nii-sama que no es tu culpa, además recuerda que aunque; haya sido así me alegra el nunca rendirme en mi búsqueda, ya que gracias a la misma pude encontrarte, aunque haya tenido bastante que ver con Origami-san.

—Gracias, Mana.

—Oye, yo también estoy, aquí. —declara Kotori.

—Vamos, Kotori-san no te sientas desplazada, aunque yo sea la hermana de sangre, Nii-sama aun te quiere. –dice, Mana sin saber que provocaría la ira de Kotori.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Grita una enojada Kotori, solo para perseguir a la otra hermana de Shidou.

La pareja, solo suela risas al ver como ambas; corrían una para huir y la otra para atrapar, era chistoso.

—Esto es divertido, es una lástima que antes no podía tener estos momentos, de tranquilidad. —dice Kurumi con cierta nostalgia.

—Descuida Kurumi, desde ahora podrás pasarlos más a menudo. —declara Shidou mirándola a su ojo, solo para mover su pelo dejando a la vista el ojo de color dorado.

—¿Qué haces, Shidou? —pregunta un tanto sorprendida por la acción del joven.

—Sabes, es curioso, pero no sabes cómo me encanta verte los 2 ojos, te hace ver, aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

—Oh, Shidou que pícaro estas hoy. —dice Kurumi, juguetonamente.

—Es tu culpa.

—Podrían, evitar ponerse así con nosotras presentes, por favor. —dice Mana con una mirada muy seria—. _No pensé, que fuera solo molesto verlos así con nosotras presentes; y yo que pensaba que me lanzaría a atacarla. —_ Piensa Mana con cierta tranquilidad.

—Eh, lo siento es mi culpa. —responde Shidou, un tanto ruborizado.

—Fufu, tienes razón, aunque creo que tengo algo de culpa; ya que yo te volví como eres. —dice Kurumi, más calmada que Shidou.

—Como sea. Solo manténganse normales; sin mostrar su afecto con nosotras cerca, bueno creo que debemos irnos a casa.

—Tienes razón Mana-san, no quiero llegar muy tarde tengo que cocinar. dice Kurumi—. Bueno Shidou, me alegra poder pasar estos momentos contigo y anata no kyodai. (N/A: Anata no kyoudai, tus hermanos/hermanas, como se menciona antes, no distingue genero)

—Lo mismo digo Kurumi, pero dime ¿No preferirías comer juntos a nosotros?

—Pues… Me gustaría, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Claro que no lo eres, además antes tenía que cocinar mucha más, ¿qué es un plato más de comida? —dice Shidou tratando de persuadir a Kurumi.

—Eto… Supongo que tienes razón, pero tengo que llegar a casa; si me voy a tu casa se me hará más difícil.

—Vamos Kurumi, que no ves que, Onii-chan quiere pasar más tiempo con todas nosotras, además solo debo hacer una llamada para que te lleve un taxista. —dice Kotori.

—Se, que no tuve el mejor comportamiento hoy, pero ya que, Nii-sama quiere. Creo que es mi deber ayudarlo, vamos Kurumi-san créeme no serias ninguna incomodidad o molestia. —dice Mana.

—Kotori-san… Mana-san. —dice con una mirada un tanto sorprendida—. Sí lo ponen, de esa manera y tienen dicha insistencia; debo de aceptar no sería educado seguir negándome, sí mi **pareja y sus kyodai** me invitan con tanta existencia. —declara Kurumi.

Entonces, Shidou solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa y mira felizmente a sus hermanas y Kurumi, solo se acerca para tomarlo del brazo para que empiecen a dirigirse a la residencia Itsuka, y al llegar.

—Vaya, llegaron. —dice Haruko viendo a sus hijos en la entrada de la casa—. Y veo que vienen acompañados, un gusto soy; Haruko Itsuka. —se presenta Haruko, la madre de Kotori y Shidou.

—Vaya, es bueno verlos, y por lo que veo vienen acompañados. —dice Tatsuo, quien se ha somo al escuchar a su esposa hablar—. Es un gusto soy; Tatsuo Itsuka. —se presenta el padre de Kotori y Shidou.

—Okaa-san Otou-san. —dice Shidou y Kotori—. Tadaima. —dicen los hermanos Itsuka.

—Okaeri/Okaeriminasai. —dicen, respectivamente sus padres.

—Bueno, hijos nos presentaran a sus invitados. —dice, Tatsuo que tiene mucha curiosidad de saber quién, era la joven que parecía tener la edad de su hijo.

—Bueno verán, ellas son…—dice Shidou, quien es interrumpido por Kurumi.

—Soy la pareja de, Shidou.

—¿Nani? ¿La pareja de shii-kun? —dicen sorprendidos.

—Kurumi, creo que no debiste presentarte de esa forma y ¿Hasta cuándo me dirán Shii-kun? —dice Shidou con una gotita en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo, Shidou. Es mejor empezar todo con la verdad.

—Esperen, esperen Shidou ¿Es, verdad que estas saliendo con esta chica? —pregunta Haruko con mirada analítica.

—Sí, lo es.

Haruko, entonces centra temporalmente su atención en Kurumi, la cual se mantenía tranquila, dejándola un poco desconcertada ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquila estando bajo la mirada de la madre del chico con el que sale? Era obvio, que no era fácil de intimidar y se notaba que era una joven sumamente educada; con la gracia que debe tener toda dama, eso le agrada a Haruko, pero no por eso iba a dejar; de mantenerle el ojo puesto y ese ojo que tapaba con su pelo, era sospechoso.

—Bueno Shidou, me alegra ver que estas empezando a relacionarte de esta manera con algunas jóvenes, de tu edad. —dice tranquilamente Tatsuo.

—Eh… Gracias, Otou-san.

—Bueno, retomando quienes lo acompañan, Kotori ¿Quién es tu amiga? —pregunta Haruko, quien se mantenía serena.

—Bueno, ella es Takamiya Mana Otou-san Okaa-san, sé que esto les sonara poco real, pero ella es. La hermana biológica de Shidou. —dice Kotori, dejando a los mayores con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? Eso es muy poco creíble, aunque debo admitir que tienen un parecido sumamente alto. —dice Haruko.

—Se, que esto sonara mal, pero ¿Se hicieron las pruebas genéticas para estar seguros? Y ¿Cómo supieron que son hermano en primer lugar? —pregunta Tatsuo, quien se sentía sumamente incomodo por tener que hacer esa pregunta.

—Déjenme, que yo aclare esas dudas señores Itsuka, yo tengo amnesia severa, yo me la pase buscando a Nii-sama, porque tengo este dije con esta foto de nosotros más pequeños, esta foto era todo lo que tenía de mi vida antes de perder la memoria, siempre me recordaba que podía tener a alguien esperándome; y buscándome sin descansar, eso me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, trabajando y estudiando, por ese trabajo pude viajar por todo el país, y por ese mismo trabajo fue que cuando llegue a esta ciudad, supe que Nii-sama estaba aquí cuando lo vi medio un dolor de cabeza y pude recordar ese fragmento y supe que era él. Después de eso nos hicimos el test y salió positivo, he recibido la ayuda de, Nii-sama en todo. —dice, Mana sacando de su ropa el papel de la prueba que traía con ella casualmente hoy.

Los adultos toman el papel y notan que era totalmente real, eso los deja más sorprendidos que antes.

—Esto… Sí, que es sorprendente. —dice Haruko.

—Realmente nos sorprende, dime Mana ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —pregunta Tatsuo.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Itsuka?

—Pues que harás ahora, supongo que no piensas irte de la ciudad, ya que aquí está tu única familia, al menos que sepas o que conozcas.

—Pues, está en lo cierto, pero todavía no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. —dice Mana.

—Pues muy simple, Mana-chan estoy básicamente diciéndote; si quieres ser parte de nuestra familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pareces ser una buena chica, además que por lo que veo te llevas bien con Kotori, además eres la hermana genéticamente hablando de Shidou, tengo que admitir que la idea de tener otra hija me agrada bastante. —dice Haruko con una sonrisa maternal.

—Yo… No sé qué decir, tener una familia completa después, de no tenerla me suena realmente agradable, realmente me gusta y agrada. —dice Mana quien tenía una mirada vidriosa.

—Vamos Mana, es una muy buena idea, acepta, podemos pasar más tiempo juntos gracias a esto. —dice Shidou animándola.

—Nii-sama, quiero hacerlo… Pero, tú sabes bien que no puedo, no quiero causarle problemas ni tristeza. —declara al borde de las lágrimas la joven peliazul.

—Mana… —para abrazarla en consolación al recordar el destino que le aguarda a Mana.

Mana, rompe en llanto al sentir el abrazo de Shidou, necesitaba desahogarse desde hace mucho; que ella se guarda ese sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, recordando a diario que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

—Shidou ¿Qué tiene Mana-chan? —pregunta Haruko.

—Lo que pasa es que. A ella no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. —responde Shidou triste recordando lo que sabía de la condición de su pequeña hermana.

—No juegues con algo como eso Shidou, eso no debe ser posible. —dice enojado Tatsuo.

—No estoy jugando, cuando nos hicimos el test encontraron algo en Mana, ese mismo examen no trajo terribles noticias. Mana tiene condición incurable la cual hace que periodo de vida se vea terriblemente reducido, solo le quedan según la que nos dijeron unos 10 años de vida. —dice Shidou, mientras se le escapaba una lágrima recordando el momento en que supo de la condición de Mana.

 _—No puede ser… Después, de lo que ha vivido Mana-chan, aun así le queda tan poco tiempo de vida no es justo es tan triste_.—piensa Haruko igual que su hijo mayor.

—Si ese es el caso, debes aceptar con más razón Mana, para que tengas una familia el tiempo que te queda, que sepas que, es el calor de una, no nos importa ese asunto queremos que estén juntos, aunque sea poco tiempo, después de todo lo que has pasado en nuestra opinión te lo mereces. —dice Tatsuo con convicción.

—Anata, creo que esto amerite hacer esa llamada. —dice Haruko con una mirada seria (N/T: Anata, pronombre tú, pero usado entre parejas casadas se toma como cariñoso).

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿A qué se refieren con «esa llamada»? —dice Kotori quien se había mantenido callada y al margen.

—Saben, muy bien que nosotros debido a nuestro trabajo pasamos muy poco tiempo con ustedes, debido al mismo conocemos muchas personas digamos que, "influyentes" en uno de nuestros viajes, conocimos a un doctor el cual se especializa en enfermedades raras; he incurables y crea tratamientos experimentales que suelen ayudar y en algunos casos casi, nulos una cura a esa enfermedad estamos pensando que quizás, si llevamos a Mana podría, tener un tratamiento y en el mejor de los casos lograr que tenga una vida más normal y larga. —explica Tatsuo viendo a los jóvenes presentes.

—¿Crees que, haya una posibilidad de hacer eso lo más rápido posible Otou-san? —pregunta Shidou.

—Eso es lo que quiero, pero primero tenemos que llamarlo, en fin, dime Mana, cuál es tu respuesta. —responde Tatsuo viendo a la joven que estaba en los brazos del peliazul.

—Yo… Acepto, les agradezco que se preocupen así, por mí a pesar del poco tiempo que me conocen. —dice Mana viendo a los padres de Shidou y sus próximos padres.

—No tienes, nada que agradecer. —dice Tatsuo con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, ya habiendo tratado este tema; y que quede cerrado. —dice Haruko para ver a la chica del ojo rojo—. Bueno Kurumi-san, sería tan amable de contarnos, como conoció a nuestro e hijo y como terminaron siendo pareja.

—Ara, ara que directa, no es un poco temprano para tocar ese tema, además creo que, Shidou tiene que cocinar. —dice Kurumi de manera astuta.

—No, creo que es el momento preciso para preguntar, y aun si, Shidou tenga que cocinar la pregunta va a dirigida hacia a ti. —responde Haruko.

 _-Bueno movida Haruko-san, no es fácil desviarle un tema ¿he? —_ piensa Kurumi—. Pues, si lo pone de esa forma tiene toda la razón, bueno le contare ese día tan… Interesante fue el día que nos conocimos. —dice Kurumi de manera encantadora como siempre ella es. (N/A: Hay que admitirlo es sumamente encantadora al hablar, a excepción cuando entra en modo sádico).

 **Flash back:**

En la preparatoria Raizen en el salón 2b, se ve como una joven que se le ve un solo ojo de color rojo, entra en el aula y escribe su nombre en el pizarrón.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi, es un placer conocerlos a todos cuiden de mi ¿Si? —dice la joven identificada con Tokisaki Kurumi.

Se escucha el bullicio de la clase por parte de los hombres y ciertos murmullos por parte las chicas.

—Espero, que disfrutes el tiempo que pases con nosotros Tokisaki-san, ahora alguien de la clase debe darte un recorrido por la escuela. —dice la sensei Okamine Tamae.

Entonces, otro bullicio se hizo en el salón de clases, pero era curioso solo un joven; se mantenía tranquilo y no hacia ruido.

—Bueno… Por lo que veo, debe ser Itsuka-kun es quien te debe dar el recorrido Tokisaki-san.

Eso, causa el enojo de los demás hombres del grupo, Kurumi solo se acerca al joven de pelo azul que se mantenía en calma.

—Bueno, entonces estaré bajo su cuidado después, de clase Itsuka-san, cuide de mí. —dice haciendo una reverencia ante Shidou.

—Supongo que es así, será un placer mostrarte la escuela, Tokisaki-san. —dice dándole un sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

 **Fin del flash back:**

—Bueno, así fue como nos conocimos, ese día fue sumamente amable, hasta]; me llevo a un lugar para poder cenar tranquilamente, ya que se me hacía tarde y estaba cansada. —relata sonriendo.

—Que, interesante forma de conocerse, aunque no se parece de un anime escolar-romance. —dice Haruko.

—Jajaja, supongo que sí, pero ese fue el inicio de una relación de simple conocidos, que saliéramos como pareja. —declara Kurumi.

—Supongo, pero dime ¿Acaso ya son novios como tal, o solo salir? —pregunta Haruko.

—Pues… —dice poniendo su dedo en su barbilla.

—No, todavía no es esa, etapa. —responde Shidou antes de que a Kurumi se le ocurra alguna jugada traviesa.

—Mou, Shidou, no eres muy divertido. —dice con un puchero—. Y, yo que pensaba decir que estamos comprometidos. —menciona inflando los cachetes.

—Creo que, tu amiguita es un poco traviesa. —dice Tatsuo, un tanto anonadado por esa forma de pensar de la joven.

—Eso, no es divertido anata, con esas cosas no se juega.

—Maa, ma cálmate un poco, solo son unos jóvenes es normal que sean algo traviesos, solo espero que no se metan en áreas; en donde no deberían a su edad sin matrimonio o comprometerse, cuando al menos. —dice Tatsuo mirando con seriedad a la pareja (N/A: Ma, ma es una expresión que se utiliza para dar calma.)

—Jejeje, debe calmarse un poco Itsuka-san, no tenemos esa clase de ideas, por el momento. —dice Kurumi un tanto nerviosa y en un susurro lo último para que no la escucharan.

—¿¡Qué dijiste Kurumi-san!? —pregunta con una sonrisa de miedo Haruko.

—¡Nandemonai! —responde, Kurumi un tanto asustada.

 _—Okaa-san, es temible —_ piensan los 3 hermanos viendo como lograba hacer que incluso Kurumi tuviera miedo.

—Bu-Bueno, creo que debo cocinar. —dice Shidou intentando aminorar la atmosfera, pesada de la casa.

—Es cierto, se hace tarde, además tenemos una invitada, será mejor empezar a cocinar, Shidou te ayudare para que sea más rápido. —dice Haruko, para que la atmosfera regresara a la normal e ir a la cocina para empezar a cocinar.

—Uff, debo de admitir que, puede llegar a ser algo aterradora Okaa-san. —dice Mana.

—Dímelo a mí, que la conozco más, créeme no querrás verla realmente enojada. —dice Kotori.

—Bien, nota mental no hacer enojar a Haruko-san. —susurra Kurumi

—Por lo que veo, ustedes 2 no querrán hacerla enojar, así que vayamos a la sala para seguir hablando y esperar la comida. —dice Tatsuo quien se mostraba normal.

—¿Cómo, puede mantenerse tranquilo en esa, atmosfera? —pregunta Kurumi impresionada.

—Digamos que, es la costumbre cuando, Shidou aprendía a cocinar se enojaba, así y supongo que he desarrollado cierta resistencia a esa atmosfera.

—Creo que estas en lo cierto Otou-san, pero la resistencia seria; solo cuando la atmosfera es alrededor y no se centra en ti totalmente. —dice Kotori recordando cuando su madre de enoja con su padre.

Eso, solo causa la risa de las jóvenes presentes y la pena del hombre.

 **Algunas semanas después:**

Vemos, a Shidou y Kurumi caminando tranquilamente por ciudad tenguu eran aproximadamente 11:00 am.

—¿Shidou, como esta Mana-san?

—Pues, está bien feliz ya que ahora está en familia, y me lo dijo hace solo unos días, el día de la consulta con el médico.

—¿Qué les dijeron en el medico? —pregunta ahora con cierta preocupación en la voz.

Suelta un suspiro —. Le dijeron que sabían, que ella no les había dicho a mis padres toda la verdad, porque lo que ella tiene no es una enfermedad común, incluso entre los que fueron magos. —dice Shidou quien demostraba preocupación.

—Sigue.

—Ellos, dijeron que sabía que era lo que le causaba ese estado, y dijeron que ciertamente era algo sumamente complicado, incluso los tratamientos experimentales, eran una opción sumamente reducida, y eso que ya tiene el tratamiento que le dieron en Ratatoksr. —dice Shidou quien estaba relatando lo que había pasado ese, día—. En fin, le dijeron que pueden tener un tratamiento, pero que es más una cirugía como tal.

—¿Cirugía? ¿Qué clase de cirugía? —pregunta, ahora si era notable en ella la preocupación era palpable, a pesar de que eran antes enemigas, de cierta forma aun con la oportunidad que le dio le empezó a tomar cariño a Mana ya que, aunque a ella no le agrada, es decir a Mana la veía como una hermanita.

—Pues… Esa es la parte que lo vuelve, realmente difícil de explicar, al parecer es básicamente recrear los órganos de Mana, con un Realizer especial, la posibilidad de fallo es sumamente baja, aunque no se vaya la luz lo cual es casi imposible, es porque la energía y uso del mismo es demasiado, y podría sobre calentarse y dejar de funcionar, se deben tener múltiples en la sala y durara unas 12 horas.

—Y si se detiene los, Realizer ella puede morir.

—Exactamente, y digamos que por perdida de sangre no es un peligro, pero aun así es muy preocupante. —dice Shidou quien apretar su puño de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por Mana.

—Shidou, mantén la calma, seguro todo sale bien, y recuerda que esa es la decisión de Mana-san. —dice Kurumi toman su mano para calmarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Arigatou Kurumi.

—Para eso estoy aquí, para calmarte y recordarte las verdades, aunque realmente estamos juntos por nuestra compañía y que nos queremos de la misma forma. —responde sonriendo Kurumi.

—Realmente, vamos Kurumi. —dice Shidou sonriéndole.

Ese día, se la pasaron bien comieron y vieron diferentes tiendas de ropa que Kurumi quería ver, ese mismo día, Shidou vio algo que realmente le gusto para darle a Kurumi, al día siguiente.

Shidou, iba por el mismo recorrido del día de ayer junto a Kurumi, y estaba vez iba acompañado de sus hermanas, pues querían salir un rato y como ese día sus padres no estaría decidieron salir a comer afuera.

—Bien, Nii-sama dijiste que tenía que ir primero a comprar algo antes de ir a comer ¿Qué es, ese algo? —pregunta Mana con tranquilidad.

—Bueno… es algo para Kurumi.

—Oh, con que un regalo para Kurumi —dice Kotori con picardía.

—¿Se puede saber, que es Nii-sama?

—Pues… Lo verán cuando lleguemos, y no falta mucho.

Entonces tienen la vista de una tienda de artículos varios, era más dicho en otra forma una tienda de regalos.

—Vaya, con que era aquí el lugar, pero la incógnita aún persiste. —declara Kotori con cierta flojera.

—Je, supongo que sí, pero bueno entremos, que no veo lo que pienso comprar ahora en la vitrina. —responde el peli azul.

Los 3 hermanos entran en la tienda, y en una vitrina dentro vieron una caja de forma cuadrada no muy grande, por fuera de color negro cual noche sin luna, pero por dentro con tela roja escarlata, cual sangre, dentro de la misma había un collar en forma de corazón de color negro y con letras rojas tenía escrito My love.

—Bueno, hay tienen el regalo del cual querían saber.

—Eh, bueno no me parece que sea el típico regalo que se le da a una chica Onii-chan. —dice Kotori con una gota en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Kotori-san tiene razón, aunque Kurumi-san no es del todo normal.

—Bueno ambas tienen razón en lo que dicen, pero agradecería que no hablaran así de Kurumi en la calle, bueno verán se me ocurrió porque creo que va con ella y su forma tan particular de ser.

Esas palabras hacen que ambas hermanas asientan con sus cabezas estaban de acuerdo que sí. Ciertamente era algo que ella utilizaría, aunque creían que también sería algo de utilizaría Kaguya.

—Bueno, ahora si vámonos a comer. —dice Shidou, para comprar el artículo.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Nos encontramos con Shidou y Kurumi vemos que se encuentran en una cita, llevaban una cesta de comida, parecían que iban a un picnic, curiosamente en el mismo parque donde Shidou vio a Kurumi mostrar cómo era realmente, tomaron un lugar cerca del lago del parque para observar a los animales, particularmente cisnes y patos.

—Qué lugar más agradable para un picnic ¿No crees, Shidou? —menciona, sonriendo

—Si, tienes razón, aunque no siempre esta así de calmado por cierta belleza que causa desastres aquí. —dice de manera de juego Shidou recordando aquella vez donde mato a ese trio de sujetos.

—Mou, Shidou, no me recuerdes que estamos por comer y se me puede ir el apetito. —responde inflando tiernamente sus mejillas.

—Je, discúlpame, aunque aún con eso creo que hay algo a lo cual nunca se te quita ganas de comer.

—Ara, ara ¿Qué insinúas que me gusta comer tanto? —responde de manera juguetona—¿Quizás te refieres a ti mismo? —declara seductoramente acercándose.

—Me conoces, muy bien. —responde para tomarla de la cadera y darle un beso.

—Y tú a mí, nunca se me quitarían las ganas de hacer, eso.

—Bueno, será mejor empezar a comer que quiero probar que cocinaste hoy.

—Bien, entonces que esperamos, aunque debo admitir que quiero ver qué fue lo que traías en ese bentou. —responde con curiosidad, ya que Shidou llevaba una caja con él, la cual metió en la cesta.

Entonces van sacando la comida, Shidou nota que Kurumi, había hecho un arroz aliñado, algo de pollo frito, y salchichas en forma de pulpos. Mientras que Kurumi al ver lo que había hecho Shidou, era todo en formas de gatos del tamaño de bocados, bolas de arroz entre otras cosas, para Kurumi esas pequeñas porciones de comida básicamente invitan a que se los comiera a todos sin dejar ni uno solo, hasta tuvo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al verlo.

—Shidou, ¿por qué hiciste esto? Mou, eres malvado sabes que no podré resistirme a comerlo todos.

—Jeje, es que lo hice especial para ti linda, anda come, mientras yo probare lo que has hecho para mí.

—Bueno Itadakimasu. —dice para empezar a comer (Itadakimasu: expresión japonesa, aunque lo traducen como buen provecho, su verdadero significado sería algo como; «Recibiré de los dioses»).

—Itadakimasu.

Después de comer y quedar maravillados por la comida preparada por el otro para sí mismos, se quedaron hablando de trivialidades acostados en la manta del picnic, se reían y divertían, luego vieron que empezaron a moverse la nubes y a tomar formas, se acostaron uno al lado del otro y empiezan a decir que les parece cada una.

—Ummm, Kurumi ¿No crees que esa parece un rifle antiguo? —pregunta señalando a una y rascándose la barbilla.

—Sabes tienes razón, que chistoso que fueras tú el que lo notara, cuando soy yo a quien le gustan esas cosas y ha tenido de esas en la manos. —dice de manera graciosa mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas?

—¿Oh? Acaso me dices que no te conozco en tu totalidad, ya que no sabía de ello, o solo estas intentando molestarme un poco. —dice un sonriente feliz del día que estaba teniendo.

—Pues digamos que simplemente no hablo mucho de mis aficiones personales, si quieres hazme una pregunta que solo alguien que sepa del tema pueda responder.

—Muy bien. Entonces dime los factores determinantes del valor de un arma y mencióname algunas armas antiguas que pueden ser valiosas en el mercado de coleccionistas de hoy en día. —dice levantando el dedo y mostrando una sonrisa astuta dejando un poco consternad—. _Creo que me pase en algo con eso, pero con este veré si está jugando conmigo o me lo dice enserio._

—Pues, para un coleccionista lo que importa es la condición del arma, es decir que se vea bien y se mantenga, además de que mantenga todas sus piezas originales un cambio de piezas pueden reducir drásticamente el valor del arma en cuestión, además es preferible que mantenga la pátina, eso también da valor, al quitársela limpiándola, bueno que se puede decir también pierde valor, pero también influye su número de serial, si es una colt en caso particular son más valiosas si tienen el mismo serial. Eso indica que fue ensamblada antes de la destrucción de la fábrica durante la guerra civil estadounidense y si es de las primeras, y si se puede enlazar a una persona reconocida aún más, por dar un ejemplo George Patón, además de cuantas se fabricaron y cuantas quedan actualmente y se puede disparar, en fin, creo que englobe toda esa parte. —dice de manera normal y casual—. Y sobre lo otro, bueno eso dependería, digamos una pacificadora colt, un colt dragón el arma más potente que existió hasta la creación de la magnum, un rifle de repetición Smith and weson, un rifle de una sola bala de esos con bayonetas de digamos 1800, armas de mechas, armas de chispas, es decir con mecha para encender la pólvora y piedra chocando con metal para encender la pólvora. —dice Shidou de manera casual nombrando a algunas de las armas más conocidas que recordaba en el momento dejando sorprendida a Kurumi por tener tal información.

—Ara, ara me sorprendes Shidou me has hablado como si realmente supiera, o ¿Recibes ayuda externar? —dice para colocar sus manos en las orejas de Shidou y confirmar que no llevaba nada—. Por lo que veo realmente sabes, bien, respóndeme esto, técnicamente cual fue el primer colt construido.

—Si no me equivoco es el colt pimentero, el cual no poseía cañón y su precisión era pésima, por el siguiente modelo que fue el que se usó durante la toma del territorio de los amerindios tenía cañón, además de eso usaban unas balas tipo perdigones y brindaban en vez de 1 solo tiro daban 6 tiros muy precisos.

—Nunca creí, que fueras un nerd con estos temas. —declara Kurumi sorprendía que sepa todo eso.

—Yo no diría que soy un nerd. —Dice Shidou rascándose la cabeza.

—Para mí sí, pero no importa ya que eres al chico con el que quiero esta.

—Kurumi, sabes he pensado y creo que ya es hora de formalizar nuestra relación como tal así que. —dice buscando entre su ropa una caja— ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

—Claro que quiero, te tardaste un poco a mi parecer en pedírmelo. —dice Kurumi tomando la caja para destaparla y ver el collar en forma de corazón negro con las palabras «My love» escrita en rojo escarlata —Shidou… Me encanta, ¿cómo supiste que… —dice para ser callada por un suave beso de Shidou en los labios.

—Porque me recuerda ti, se me hace que era de tu estilo, además me parece que hace juego con el tipo de ropa que usas usualmente.

—Me gusta que me conozcas, bueno ¿Serias tan amable de ponérmelo watakushi no kareshi? —dice alegremente para que Shidou solo asienta y se ponga detrás de ella para ponérselo (Bueno, es algo tonto, pero la traducción serian novio mío).

Entonces, se ve pasar a otra pareja que estaba conformaba curiosamente por un hombre alto rubio y una mujer baja de ojos y pelo castaño lo cual parecía ser bastante joven para andar con ese hombre.

—Vaya, quien diría que me toparía contigo hoy, Shidou-kun. —menciona el hombre que, resultaba ser el vice almirante de la fraxinus ex Kanatsuki Kouyuei.

—Vaya, quien diría que terminarías con Tokisaki-san, Itsuka-kun. —dice la mujer que era la ex sensei de la pareja Okamine Tamae, o como era apodada cariñosamente por sus alumnos tama-chan.

—¿Kanatsuki-san, Tamae-sensei? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta Shidou quien se sorprendió al ver esas personas, y aún más juntas.

—Creo, que es obvio que lo mismo que ustedes. —responde el hombre.

—¿No me digan, que ustedes? —pregunta más que incrédulo Shidou.

—Sí, somos pareja. —responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Eto… Me alegro por ustedes, pero ¿Están seguros que se conocen bien el uno al otro? —pregunta Shidou aún más que intrigado, ya que el conocía como era la mente del rubio… y era realmente aterrador lo que había dentro de esa materia gris.

—Itsuka-kun, sé a qué te refieres, quizás los gustos de kanatsuki-kun sean algo cuestionables, pero realmente nos conocemos y nos aceptamos tal y como somos. —responde viendo de manera compresiva al joven.

—Ah, sé que no debía decir eso, discúlpenme.

—Eto… Es un poco incomodo esta situación para mí. —dice Kurumi quien se había mantenido en total licencio.

—Oh, disculpen si los interrumpimos, ahora nos vamos, solo estábamos de paso. —dice el rubio

—Eso. Si que fue inusual. —menciona Shidou.

—¿Lo dice el chico, que le acaba de pedir que fuera su novia a la mujer que bueno; literalmente quería comérselo? —pregunta de manera burlona.

—Entiendo tu lógica, pero. —dice acercarse y verla a los ojos, reduciendo considerablemente la distancia entre, ellos y luego pasar a colocar sus labios casi en la oreja de Kurumi—. Es que simplemente eres irresistible Kurumi. —dice de manera un seductora haciendo que, se colorara levemente pero debido al tono de su piel era muy notable.

—Ara, ara Shidou quiere jugar, bueno realmente, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo incluso si nuestro **"juego"** empieza, aquí en el parque hasta diría que lo vuelve más excitante.—responde ahora en la oreja de Shidou haciendo que ahora este sea el que este colorado pero de manera intensa por la forma tan sensual de hablar de la pelinegra y tenga un leve hemorragia nasal por las imágenes que producía su mente del junto a la hermosa dama—. _Creo que me pase un poco. Realmente no creo que sea buena idea, despertar al toro._

—Ku-Kurumi, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso.

—Eso lo sé, solo quería devolverte, el chiste.

—Esa clase de bromas no son chistosas.

—Quizás… Pero debes admitir, que realmente te gusto esas imágenes que de seguro tuviste, mientras estabas en shock. —dice de manera picara, para que Shidou intente replicar—. Y no intentes mentirme, que incluso aun tienes la gota de sangre en la nariz.

—Tu gana, si tuve ese tipo de ideas. —responde solo para verlo a ese ojo que lo volvía loco—, pero es tu culpa, tú me provocaste a tenerlas.

—Tienes razón, bueno sigamos; que realmente me agrada estar así contigo. Pero se me están entumeciendo las piernas y quiero estirarme. —dice Kurumi en un tono normal, solo para que Shidou se levante y le ofrezca ayudarla a levantarse—. Arigatou.

Mientras se alejan, vemos un par de cabelleras de color rojo y azul que se movían tranquilamente por el parque, ya que estaban espiando a la pareja.

—¿Ya te sientes más confiada, Mana?

—Si, un poco. Pero todavía no creo poder confiar totalmente en ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho y que incluso se quería comer a Nii-sama, no me deja tranquila que estén juntos.

—Vamos Mana, tu misma ya admitiste te agrada, solo debes tenerles un poco más de confianza, además creo que Kurumi les agrada a nuestros padres, y por cómo van las cosas terminara siendo nuestra Onee-chan.

—Ah, eso lo sé. La verdad es que ya no me desagrada del todo… Es solo que es difícil pensar e imaginarme con Kurumi-san salir y hablar como amigas o familia, debes entender que esto es un cambio abrupto, aunque no sea de la noche a la mañana

—Te entiendo, yo la verdad veía a Kurumi como la mayor amenaza a la vida de nuestro hermano. Pero cuando los veo juntos y tan felices hacen que todo eso cambie, es agradable que sean felices, pero es algo incomodo cuando se ponen acaramelados en frente de nosotras.

Mana solo suelta una pequeña carcajada junto a Kotori.

—Tienes razón, dime ¿Tú crees que sería bueno o malo, o apresurando decirle Nigthmare-Nee?

—Por lo que veo, al fin lo haz aceptado, realmente no creo que sea apresurado, pero esa es tu decisión bajo tu criterio.

-Ah, anata ¿Cómo crees que termine la relación entre Shidou y Kurumi-san?.

—Pues… Es difícil decirlo, a mi parecer van muy bien e incluso encaminados, podrían hasta llegar a casarse y darnos nietos en algunos años ¿Por qué pregunta, Haru?

—Solo quería que me dieras tu opinión, aunque debo admitir que quizás su actitud algo bromista no me parece. Pero creo que hacen bonita pareja, aunque debo admitir que la actitud de Mana-chan hacia ella es algo áspera.

—Si tienes razón, yo me he cuestionado la razón de eso, aunque puede ser simples celos de hermana.

—Tienes razón, bueno solo hay que esperar a que lleguen que quiero salir a comer hoy

Después de que la familia fue a comer, en un restaurant regresaron a casa a dormir tranquilamente, ya que ahora parecía que todo estaría bien entre los familiares de Shidou y Kurumi

 **4 años después.**

Estamos en Tenguu City Japón, vemos como una hermosa mujer de piel pálida está saliendo de un edificio de oficinas administrativas eran aproximadamente las 3:30 pm y venia acompañada de un par de compañeras de trabajo.

—Como siempre Kurumi-senpai es sumamente eficiente en el trabajo no por nada la jefa del departamento. —declara la mujer del lado derecho de Kurumi, la cual tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la espalda y tenía ojos negros.

-Sou, sou, realmente es muy bueno además de ser muy buena con las nuevas ingreso ayudándolas para que mejoren a diario. —con cuerda, la otro (Sou, sou; se puede traducir como: cierto, cierto)

—Oh, vamos chicas, no me den tanto crédito realmente ustedes también son muy buenas en este trabajo, yo solo les digo algunos tips y ustedes hacen el trabajo.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema senpai ¿Tiene a alguien especial? Realmente es notorio que usted tiene una gran cantidad de admiradores —dice la ojinegra de nombre Tomoko.

-Sou,sou es cierta tiene bastantes admiradores senpai, tiene a alguien especial ya. —dice la peli marrón de nombre Furano.

—No me parece que, eso sea de su incumbencia. —responde de manera educada Kurumi —. Pero solo por capricho se los diré. Sí tengo a alguien especial mi novio.

—Ara, entonces se lo tenía bien resguardado senpai

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

—Creo que, ya se están pasando con sus preguntas.

—Mou, creí que le sacaría toda la sopa senpai.

—Pues, lamento decirte que no.

Entonces, aparece una persona montando una motocicleta negra con blanco, vistiendo una camisa blanca una chamarra negra abierta y unos pantalones negros.

—Kurumi, vámonos que tenemos que ir a comer. —dice el hombre que resulta set Shidou.

—Ara, ara no es usual de ti venirme a buscar, Shidou. —responde para acercarse a él frente a las atentas miradas de las otras mujeres.

—Es bueno cambiar la rutina, además él es último día de la semana sería bueno salir a comer. —responde tranquilamente ofreciéndole un casco de color negro.

—Tienes razón, además ya me empieza a dar hambre. —responde tomando el casco—. Ah, anatatachi, recuerden nos desvelarse mucho que tenemos mucho trabajo la siguiente semana. —dice viendo a las 2 chicas para ponerse el casco y montarse en la moto (Anatatachi, pronombre ustedes).

Se empiezan a alejar del edificio, entonces llegan a un restaurante, uno que era frecuentado por ellos y eran esperados por 2 personas.

—Hasta que llegan, Nii-sama NightmareNee.

—En eso tienes razón, Mana. —dice Kotori

—Lamento la tardanza, es que tenía que buscar a Kurumi. —responde felizmente mientras se quita el casco.

-Ara, ara con que una cena en familia, esas son las mejores. —menciona Kurumi sonriendo—. Konbanwa Mana-san y Kotori-san. —saluda de manera feliz y tranquila (Expresión, se puede traducir como buenas noches).

—Me alegra verte Nee-sama, teníamos tiempo sin estar todos juntos.

—Lo mismo digo Onee-chan.

—También me alegro de verlas, bueno ¿Entramos? Como ya dije, tengo algo de hambre y supongo que ustedes también tienen hambre.

Entonces la familia entra al restaurante, a la mañana siguiente lunes en el departamento que compartía la pareja.

 _—Ummm, ya es de mañana. Tengo que levantarme a hacer el desayuno para Kurumi y para mi.—_ piensa mientras estaba molestando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana del cuarto, se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Shidou sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina del departamento y cuando iba llegando un olor a huevos fritos pan tostado y jugo de naranja invadió sus fosas nasales y debido al aturdimiento de recién levantarse no se dio cuenta a la falta de su pareja en la cama.

—Un… Huele bien.

—Ohayogozaimasu, Shidou espero que te guste tu desayuno.

—Sí, eso es seguro huele muy bien. Espera Kurumi ¿Estas cocinando? —pregunta, para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que la hermosa joven solo llevaba ropa interior y un delantal para cocina—. Oh, por lo que veo andas. Un tanto indecorosa. —dice para acercarse y abrazarla desde la espalda.

—Ara, parece que amaneces con mucha energía. Pero esto no es momento para eso, además tengo que irme a trabajar, que casualmente tu tengas el dio libre hoy no significa que yo lo tenga. —responde, para poner el otro plato en la mesa y acercarse a Shidou, más específicamente a la oreja—. Aunque me encantaría quedarme hoy no puedo, será para otro momento. dice de manera sensual para mordisquear ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Por qué, será que tienes que ponerte tan provocativa, y luego dejarme así?

—Vamos, no somos adolescentes fogosos. Además, eso se la cierta sazón a nuestra relación.

—Ah, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué haces cocinando? Se supone que me toca a mí.

—Oh, eso es que te veías tan lindo y apacible dormido que no te quería levantar, y como me levante más temprano, creí que sería buena idea cocinar hoy

—Te lo agradezco. Pero recuerda que; debes llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

—Eso lo sé, debes calmarte un poco Shidou, tengo suficiente tiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, bueno ¿Quieres que te lleve o te vas tu por tus medio?

—Pues… Realmente no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que caminar o ir en el metro, pero por otro lado puede que llegue algo desaliñada a la oficina al irme en moto ¿Qué debo hacer? —se pregunta con su típica forma de hablar en encantaría a cualquiera—. Supongo que podría acomodarme al llegar, ya que llegaría más rápido de lo usual, me gustaría que me llevaras.

—Bien, comamos que será mejor que llegues con suficiente tiempo para que te arregles y terminas un poco desaliñada Itadakimasu.

—Itadakimasu.

Vemos a, Shidou andando por la ciudad después de dejar a Kurumi, en su trabajo decidió dar un paseo en su moto por la ciudad.

 _—Ah, que tranquilidad se respira aquí, bueno era de esperarse.—_ piensa tranquila mente—. _Y pensar que, terminaría estando con Kurumi, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes de todo lo que paso, no me lo creería. Debo admitir que estos años de paz y tranquilidad junto a ella han sido maravillosos y realmente quiero que siga así, supongo que solo queda hacer eso._ —Termina de pensar y se dirige al centro.

Al llegar al centro, deja la moto en un estacionamiento y comienza a buscar una joyería para ver los anillos disponibles a la venta, al llegar mira todo tipos de anillos, entonces nota una exhibición bastante curiosa a la cual muy pocas personas prestaban atención; ya que no parecía del estilo de muchos, al acercarse nota que era un anillo de color dorado sumamente oscurecido tenía lo que parecía grabados de dragones, si era curioso, tenía 3 piedras 2 zafiros tan escarlata como la sangre y una ópalo negro justo en medio. Era bastante inusual, al igual que Kurumi, y según al parecer de Shidou era de su estilo, se acerca al mostrador.

—Disculpe ¿Ese anillo está a la venta?

—Oh, que curioso que pregunte, ya que parece que a casi nadie le interesa. —responde el vendedor de la tienda—. Pues, sí está a la venta, pero como ya le he dicho parece que a casi nadie le interesa y supongo que el precio tampoco ayuda.

—¿Y cuál sería el precio de dicho anillo?

—Pues… Es de 500.000 yenz, aunque déjeme revisar, que creo que hace poco hubo una orden de bajarle el precio, por su poca popularidad entre las personas que vienen a la tienda. —dice el hombre para moverse a un ordenador y revisar el precio de dicha pieza de joyería poco usual—. Pues, sí hubo una orden, tengo entendido que cambio de 500.000 yenz a 100.000 yenz.

—Ummm, lo quiero.

—¿Enserio? Creí que solo excéntrica dama querría dicha pieza, sé que es de mala educación, pero ¿Para qué quiere esa pieza?

—Ah, bueno pienso que sería una excelente pieza de joyería para pedirle matrimonio a mi novia.

—¿Eh? Señor, sé que no debería decir esto, pero tenemos más opciones para seleccionar piezas para ese propósito y puedo mostrarle algunos, no creo que sea bueno que se lleve ese.

—Je, tranquilo, sé que ese es perfecto la conozco bien, es justo su estilo.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que no intente ayudar, bueno, pase por aquí para que pueda pagar. —dice el vendedor—¿Por cierto débito o crédito? Depende de cuál sea el método de pago para usar un punto de venta.

—Debito. —responde con tranquilidad dejando aún más sorprendido al hombre, quien se quedó callado y solo lo llevo al punto correcto, al salir de la joyería.

 _—"¿Moshi mosh Onii-chan?"—_ se escucha la voz de Kotori la cual sale de la bocina del teléfono de Shidou.

 _—"Hola Kotori dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?"_

 _—"No necesito una razón para llamarte, Onii-chan ¿Cómo estás?"_

 _—"Pues bien Kotori, dime ¿Cómo están tú y Mana?"_

 _—"Pues estamos bien, ¿Qué haces?"_

 _—"Pues estoy saliendo de una joyería"—_ dice Shidou de manera tranquila.

 _—"¿No me digas que…?"_

 _—"De hecho, s, estoy saliendo de comprar el anillo para Kurumi"_

 _—"Ya era hora Onii-chan hasta viven juntos, creo que te tardaste en hacerlo"_

 _—"Si, creo que tienes razón, en fin solo quiero pensar en cómo hacerle la propuesta"_

 _—"Creo que mejor te dejo, entonces solo trata de no arruinarlo"_

 _—Imouto-chan problemática.—_ piensa Shidou quien tomo camino hacia su vehículo para regresar a su departamento para empezar a pensar en que hacer.

 **1 mes después.**

Shidou estaba preparando comida en la cocina del departamento. Era uno de esos raros días donde era posible estar libre junto a Kurumi, tenía una idea de que hacer ese día.

 _—Parece que va a ser un muy tiempo hoy, perfecto para ese momento. —_ piensa tranquilamente Shidou para postrar la mirada en su pareja quien también se encontraba cocinando en ese momento—. Hey, Kurumi ya casi termino solo de poner la comida al fuego ¿Cómo vas?

—Ya casi termino, debo de admitir que esto se ve más fácil de lo que es. —responde quien parecía hacer unos enrollados.

—No es que sea difícil, creo que te falto humedecer algo el pan para que sea más sencillo de enrollar. —responde viendo los problemas que tenía.

—Ya decía, yo que me hacía falta hacer algo. —murmura algo fastidiada la joven.

—Je, déjame ayudarte solo, deja que monte esto al fuego. —responde sonriéndole.

Después, de terminar de dejar todo listo y meterlo en una canasta para llevar toda la comida, salieron a un parque para poder realizar la actividad prevista para hoy.

—Sabes Shidou me sorprende que me dijeras para hacer un picnic bajo las estrellas. —menciona mientras iban saliendo del edificio.

—Bueno pensé, que sería un buen cambio, además, desde cuando no vemos las estrellas juntos.

—Tienes razón a pasado un buen tiempo, y ahora que mencionas eso. —dice para hacer memoria—. Eso, me recuerda a esa vez en la que, **fuimos al observatorio en tanabata**

—A es cierto, esa vez. Aunque técnicamente hablando no fuiste tu.

—Bueno si y no, era una parte de mi si nos ponemos específicos, una parte de mí de otro tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor simplemente seguir.

—¿Todavía recuerdas esa foto, Shidou?

—Sí. la recuerdo.

-No puedo esperar, por la verdadera. —dice abrazando el brazo del chico.

—Yo tampoco Kurumi, yo tampoco. —susurra de manera in audible para Kurumi.

Después de un rato llegan a lugar predestinado para ese momento de la pareja.

—Bien. Será aquí, solo pongamos las cosas.

Después de que la pareja comiera y se riera y divirtiera molestando el uno al otro.

—Que buen día es este. —dice Kurumi.

-Con cuerdo, y si me dejas agregar la luna llena da un toque aún más mágico.

Después de esas palabras Kurumi, solo se hecha a reír por dichas palabras.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? —pregunta la chica

—Supongo, que siempre lo fui; solo que, no tenía razones para serlo ni con quien.

-Umm, pero y ¿las otras espíritus?

—Debo de admitir, que realmente no lo sé, nunca me salió eso con ellas, supongo que puede ser, porque realmente no era un amor total y completamente real.

—Parece lógico, aunque realmente eso no importa ahora ¿O sí?

—Tienes toda la razón, eso es el pasado. Lo que importa es el ahora, y por eso quiero pedirte que me preste algo de atención. —dice para ganarse una mirada un tanto curiosa de su novia—. Kurumi, realmente me encanta el tiempo que pasamos juntos, como nos llevamos, tu forma de ser, es por eso que quiero que esto jamás termine. Por eso Kurumi ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Hace la pregunta, que había querido hacer desde hace algún tiempo y la cual, Kurumi realmente esperaba. Para sacar la caja negra con terciopelo adentro de color carmesí mostrando el anillo que Shidou habría comprado.

—Shidou… Claro que acepto. —responde que se notaba realmente feliz—. Sabes, ya se me hacía raro lo de la salida nocturna a comer al aire libre y tengo que admitir. Que diste en el clavo fue una noche realmente especial. —dice para esbozar una sonrisa sincera pocas veces vista en ella.

—Me encanta ver esa sonrisa en ti, pero. —dice para quitar el fleco que cubría su ojo derecho—. Prefiero, que muestres toda tu cara cuando haces esas sonrisas.

—Dime ¿Ahora que Shidou? —pregunta de manera picara Kurumi.

—Pues… Creo que tu mirada lo dice todo. —responde para acercarse a Kurumi y plantarle un beso—. Pero este no es lugar ni el momento.

—Mou, eres aburrido. Pero tienes, razón. —dice para Shidou se levante le ofrezca ayudarla a levantarse—. Arigatou.

Recogen todo del lugar para tomar camino de nueva a su apartamento.

 **8 meses después.**

Estamos en el planetario de ciudad tenguu, en el cual se celebraba una boda. Sí, una boda y era entre Shidou Itsuka y Tokisaki Kurumi, la familia del joven peli azul estaba feliz por el gran paso que estaba dando el joven.

—¿Quién, diría que este día llegaría tan rápido no, Haru?

—Sí, tienes razón aunque la primera impresión de Kurumi fue algo… Fuerte es una buena mujer, espero que les vaya bien y que.

—Déjame adivinar que nos den nietos pronto.

—Agradecería, que no hicieran eso Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. —dice Mana quien se sentía algo incomoda cuando sus padres actuaban de esa manera.

—Vamos, déjalos ser, es un día emotivo para la familia.

—Lo sé, KotoriNee, pero es incómodo, a todo esto ¿Dónde está Nii-sama?

—Debe de estar preparándose y con nervios, así me paso a mí también el día de nuestra boda. —responde Tatsuo.

—Seguro es eso. Además, aún hay tiempo. —menciona Haruko

—Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hablar con Onee-chan.

Vemos que Kotori, llega a una parte apartada del planetario y entonces la ve era Kurumi en su vestido de novia (N/A: El mismo de la Ova, me parece muy adecuado Kurumi, se veía simplemente perfecta).

—Ara, Kotori-san ¿Qué te parece mi vestido?

—Te queda precioso Onee-chan, dime lista para el gran momento.-Menciona Kotori.

—Claro que lo estoy, estuve esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo. Y no puedo esperar a la noche de bodas. —Lo último, lo menciona por lo muy bajo, pero aun así fu escuchada por la joven.

—¡Onee-chan!, no digas eso en frente de mí.

—Lo siento, no pensé que lo escucharías. —responde claramente apenada con sus mejillas color carmín.

—Me-mejor olvídalo, cambiando de tema, me sorprende que tuviera un vestido ya literalmente escogido.

-Ah, eso ¿Te acuerdas de "esa" vez en tanabata? —pregunta Kurumi recibiendo un asentimiento de Kotori—. Bueno, esa vez yo ya me había puesto este mismo modelo de vestido y queda prendada a él, a tal punto donde es el mismo que utilizo hoy.

—Ya veo, bueno será mejor que vaya a verlo seguro esta que se lo carcomen los nervios. —dice para retirarse.

 **Mientras con Shidou.**

 _—Ah, este día parece que llego muy rápido. —_ piensa mientras se terminaba de arreglar y escucha que tocan a la puerta—. Adelante. —responde para ver que era Mana y también vio que Kotori también venía por el pasillo—. Oh, Kotori, Mana ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues, venimos verte que seguro tienes nervios e inseguridades. —responde Mana tranquilamente.

—Supongo, que no fui la única con esa idea.

—Les soy sincero. Si siento nervios, pero no inseguridades. Ninguna estoy seguro que amo, a Kurumi con el corazón, pero mi mayor nervio es la noche de bodas. —responde, para dejar a las menores.

—¡Nii-sama/Onii-chan! ¡No digas eso frente a tus hermanitas!

—Vamos, que no están niñas. Además, ustedes me preguntaron.

Ambas, se quedan calladas ya que él tiene razón.

—En fin. Díganme ¿Cómo esta Kurumi?

—Pues esta emocionada, y déjame decirte que incluso para mí que soy mujer, se veía hermosa. —responde Kotori

—Me lo imaginaba. Después de todo ella es un ángel.

—Dime, Nii-sama ¿Tienes una idea de cuantos hijos quieren tener? —pregunta Mana, sacando de orbita a Shidou y Kotori.

— _¿De dónde salió esa pregunta? —_ pensaron los otros 2 y miraron a Mana.

—¿Qué? Quiero irme preparando para saber cuántos sobrinos (as) voy a tener.

—Pues… Realmente no lo he pensado. —responde algo apenado.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bueno, no queras hacer esperar KurumiNee. —dice Kotori haciendo ver que puede hacerse tarde.

—Ah, cierto ya estoy listo, vámonos. —responde Shidou para salir junto a sus hermanas.

 **30 minutos después.**

—Shidou Itsuka, ¿acepta a Tokisaki Kurumi como su legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —responde firmemente Shidou.

—Y tú, Kurumi Tokisaki ¿Aceptas a Shidou Itsuka como tu legitimo esposo en la saludad y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Claro, que acepto.

—Bueno, por el poder investido en mi ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia. —dice el sacerdote para terminar la ceremonia.

Shidou tranquilamente le quita el velo a Kurumi revelando su cara para poner su mano en su mejilla izquierda y darle un beso sellando así dicha unión.

Se escuchan, múltiples aplausos de todos los presentes la familia de Shidou y las espíritus aunque algunas estaban algo indispuestas, y con eso me refiero casi específicamente a 2 de ellas Touka y Origami, las cuales fueron atrapadas ideando un plan de secuestro para quedarse con Shidou para ellas.

 **Ese mismo día, en la noche.**

 _—Este, es el momento que realmente me tiene nervioso. Se que algunas veces actuemos como si ya hubieras tenido ese tipo de interacción, pero no es así. Espero que todo salga bien hoy. —_ piensa

Al salir se va a su habitación que comparte con Kurumi, al llegar la encuentra con la misma ropa interior que escogió, aquella vez que salieron en su primera cita.

—Ku-Kurumi ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? —pregunta sonrojado.

—¿Qué que estoy haciendo? No es obvio, me preparo esta promete ser una noche con mucha actividad Shidou. —dice Kurumi mirándolo, en sus ojos se reflejaba su felicidad, pero había cierto brillo distinto y ese brillo era lujuria, si realmente nada más en pensar en aquellas cosas que podían hacer y de las que ella sabia y había investigo por curiosidad hace tiempo hacía que se emocionara de sobre manera haciendo que, Shidou tenga miedo de la mirada de su ahora esposa.

—Bueno… Solo deja que vaya por…—dice para ir por los anticonceptivos, pero fue detenido—¿Kurumi? —pregunto mientras se sentía como una presa acorralada.

—Nada de eso, es nuestra primero noche, y no pienso dejar que esas cosas molestas no nos permitan disfrutar al máximo. —responde y se notaba que no tenía las intenciones de dejar ir a su pareja—. Tranquilo, ya tomé las pastillas.

—Supongo, que no tengo escapatoria. —responde para verla como asentía alegremente—. Pues, ya que tu insistes. —dice para soltarse sabrá, mami y el autor de esta historia como y empezar a tomar los glúteos de Kurumi y empezar a masajearlos.

—Shi-Shidou, no creí que tomarías la iniciativa. —murmura Kurumi quien disfrutaba el cómo era masajeado su parte trasera.

—Tú, fuiste quien técnicamente me obligo. Y ahora, tienes que calmar mis impulsos lujuriosos. —responde para dejar a las nalgas de Kurumi para pasar sus manos al sostén de la misma y desabrocharlo—. Tengo que aprovechar antes de que nuestros hijos monopolicen estas hermosuras. —dice, para observar los pechos de Kurumi, los cuales no son muy grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, esa piel blanca cual porcelana adornada por el hermoso color rosa ligero de sus pezones.

Kurumi, tiene un pequeño sonrojo color carmín por cómo, Shidou veía esa parte de su ser. De repente siente como sus senos eran atacados furiosamente por las manos y boca de su pareja, uno era masajeado mientras el otro era lamido con pasión fogosa, luego era chupado haciendo que suelte pequeñas quejas y gemidos los cuales solo sirven para excitar más a Shidou.

—Umm… Mmm… Shi-Shidou por-por favor, detente un momento. No es justo que solo tú te diviertas. —responde mientras estaba intentando que Shidou la escucha, entonces nota que en la única prenda que lleva Shidou se notaba un bulto, se le ocurrió una idea, aunque quizás Shidou se enojara.

—¡Hay! —se queja Shidou al sentir como sus testículos fueron apretados con algo de fuerza—. Kurumi ¿Qué crees que haces? eso duele.

—Eso, pasa porque no me escuchabas, estabas demasiado metido en jugar con mis pechos. —responde algo sonrojada—. No, es que no me guste, pero. No es justo que solo puedas jugar. —dice, para tumbar a Shidou espesar a lamer su pezón y con su mano empezar a masturbarlo.

—Kurumi. —menciona impresionado por la acción de la joven mujer—. Sí, eso quieres. —responde para ir a jugar de nuevos con los pechos de kurumi, solo que esta vez pellizcando los pezones.

—¡III! —exclama ahogando un gemido al sentir como sus pezones eran apretados y jalados, pero con gentileza dejando una sensación placentera en la joven.

Kurumi sin quererse quedar atrás, ahora además de masturbar a Shidou, empieza a masajear sus testículos.

—Kurumi. Que bien se siente.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque es un poco más brusco que como lo hacías, originalmente.

Entonces Shidou se separa de Kurumi, esta queda confundida hasta que Shidou se acomoda para jugar con su intimidad.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, eres bastante pervertida, Kurumi. —declara de manera juguetona Shidou mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por la mojada ropa interior de la pelinegra.

Kurumi solo se sonroja, ya que ella era demasiado sensible y se mojaba rápido.

—Que reacción, más tierna. —dice Shidou para empezar a pasar sus manos por las piernas de Kurumi causándole cosquillas, para posteriormente empezar a lamer sus piernas.

—Shidou, no seas cruel.

Shidou solo sonríe, para quitarles lo que le quedaba de ropa íntima, y pasar a tocar a rosar, y a jugar con el clítoris de kurumi.

—Ya era hora Ummm, si Shidou continua no pares.

Shidou continuo con su labor manual, hasta que empezó a lamer la parte intima de Kurumi, quien si ya de por si parecía disfrutarlo ahora estaba extasiada, en ese momento Shidou paso su lengua por la Ureta de Kurumi, quien solo emitió un pequeño chillido. Entonces paso a lamer y meter la lengua en la vagina de Kurumi, y para cerrar la acción mordisqueo un poco el clítoris de Kurumi haciendo de que…

—Ah, ya no aguanto. —dice para chorrearse.

—Jeje, se ve que los disfrutaste, Kurumi. —dice viendo a su agitada esposa.

—Eso… No tenías… Que decirlo. —responde mientras se empieza a regularizar su respiración—. Bien, es mi turno. —dice para empezar a acercarse a Shidou con un sonrisa lasciva y mirada llena de lujuria.

 _—Creo que, no debí hacer eso._

—Ara, ara Shidou, te vez tan tierno, me recuerdas a nuestros primeros momentos de conocernos, ahora quien se ve tierno es otro. —dice mientras se acercaba con obvias intenciones para tomar con su mano derecha el pene de su esposo para que este tiemble ligeramente—. Oh, vamos ni si quiera he empezado. Créeme que esto apenas empieza. —dic de manera sensual.

Kurumi empieza a masturbarle con su mano, haciendo que a Shidou se le empiece a entrecortar la respiración, Kurumi luego de ver eso sonríe de manea tierna y saca su lengua la cual estaba notablemente llena de saliva la coloca encima del miembro de Shidou para, _"lubricarlo"_ y hace que Shidou suelte un sonoro suspiro.

—Jeje, que linda reacción mi amor. Pero como dije ahora solo empiezo, todavía no voy para lo mejor, aunque realmente se me hace una eternidad, mientras vamos al evento principal. —dice mientras cada vez parecía que estaba aún más perdida en la lujuria del momento.

Tras ese pequeño monologo, empieza imprimirle velocidad haciendo que ahora gima con una fuerza moderada, porque se estaba conteniendo, eso continua hasta que casi se viene, pero…

—Dame, dame no puedes terminar tan pronto, Shidou. —dice de manera dulce, aunque algo malvada, él pobre Shidou estaba a punto de llegar y lo estaba esperando.

—Ku-Kurumi, por favor.

—Dame, dame si haces eso tienes que hacerlo, aquí. —dice Kurumi mostrando su empapada intimidad—. Pero todavía no termino, hare que te sientas aún mejor. 

La hermosa joven, simplemente se metió el miembro y le dio una mamada, le sorprendió a Shidou que su esposa fuera habilidosa en estas cosas, y eso le hacía dudar si esta era su primer encuentra de este tipo, aunque fue un pensamiento muy vago y poco profundo que fue apocado por las oleadas de placer que eran provocadas por la hermosa mujer de ojos bicolor. 

—Lo, lo haces muy bien, Kurumi continua. —dice para tomarla de la cabeza y hacer que su miembro llegara aún más profundo en la garganta de Kurumi, pero de un momento a otro Kurumi se suelta causándole intriga a Shidou.

—Quería probar algo, aunque mis senos no sean tan grandes, espero que te guste esto. —dice para poner el pene de Shidou entre sus pechos empezando lo que se llega a conocer como una paja rusa, una cubana, como prefieran llamarle, entonces volviendo a lubricar el miembro de Shidou con su saliva.

—Demonios, Kurumi lo haces demasiado bien. —dice y se sorprendió mucho, porque Kurumi sabia tanto de estas—. Kurumi ¿De dónde aprendiste todo esto?

Kurumi quien seguía en lo suyo levanto su mirada hacia su esposo.

—No deberías, preguntarle esas cosas a una dama mi amor. Aunque somos ya un matrimonio y no haría mal el decírtelo. —dice dejándolo en suspenso—. Solo investigue en internet y practique con juguetes sexuales, o con cosa parecidas pepino y bananas. —responde con normalidad solo para ahora meter de nuevo el miembro de Shidou en su boca solo que con la diferencia que estaba en sus senos y en su boca al mismo tiempo.

—¡JODER KURUMI, SI NO TE DETENGAS QUE ESTO ES MAGNIFICO! —exclama cuando, ya de por si estaba sensible por el juego previo a esta actividad y Kurumi quien no paraba y mostraba ser muy buena.

Kurumi, no negó ni asintió solo, continuo con su labor, ahora sacándoles sonoros gemidos y espasmos a Shidou.

—Ku-Kurumi, me me… —dice solo para que, Kurumi deje su labor—. Me vengo. —dice para disparar la carga y dejar a Kurumi toda pegajosa con su semen.

—Mou, te corriste Shidou, y me dejaste pegajosa. —dice un tanto enojada—. Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano, y yo me lo busque no dejando que te corrieras antes. Aunque hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras en mí. Aunque. —menciona Kurumi, para tomar un poco con su dedo y llevárselo a la boca, causando un sonrojo casi imperceptible en las mejillas de Shidou y las de Kurumi se coloraron igual por el sabor—. Pues… no sabe nada mal, me pregunto ¿Qué tal sabrá? cuando lo pruebe con esta boca. —menciona de manera sugestiva, mirando de manera coqueta a Shidou mostrando su intimidad–. Y, por lo que veo todavía no estas satisfecho eso me agrada, ven con tu Kurumi, Shidou. —termina de hablar abriendo los brazos.

Shidou, ante tal invitación se lanzó con Kurumi y la apreso contra la cama, entonces empezó a besar y lamer su cuello sacándole pequeños suspiros, luego paso a tomar sus pechos y jugar como lo había hecho antes.

—Por favor, Shidou no más juegos. —pide una Kurumi quien ya se había vuelto a mojar.

—Perdón, me fue imposible no hacer eso de nuevo. —se disculpa, para acomodarse y poner su miembro en la entrada de— ¿Lista? —cuestiona para que, Kurumi asienta—. Dime, si te duele o si soy muy brusco.

Después de esas palabras, Shidou empezó a empujar y entrar en la cavidad de Kurumi, quien se mantenía tranquila hasta que Shidou llego a un punto donde no le fue posible avanzar fácilmente, Shidou sabía que ese era el himen y que estaba a punto de tomar la virginidad de Kurumi, en un impulso no muy fuerte atravesó la barrera que no le permitía seguir avanzando, Kurumi al sentir que su virginidad fue tomada le dolió no mucho pero si, pero estaba feliz se estaba entregando al hombre que amaba y se le salieron un par de lágrimas.

—Kurumi, perdón si fui muy brusco; y te dolió mucho. si quieres paramos aquí. —dice preocupado.

—No es lo que piensas, si me duele algo, pero no es por eso que lloro; es que estoy feliz, siempre me imagine mi boda y mi primera vez, y ha sido perfecto te agradezco que me eligieras, que nunca te dieras por vencido conmigo, que aun después de hacer; todo lo que hice me perdonaras, me amaras aun después de que yo misma, dije que no tenía salvación. —dice mientras, más lagrimas brotaban de aquellos hermosos ojos bicolor y una sonrisa de real felicidad y que se descarga en este momento tan emotivo para la pareja —. Anata. Arigatou daisuki. (N/A: Anata daisuki: Este… es un tanto difícil de describir, pero suki, es la forma de decir, gustar, y agregándole dai, se vuelve mucho más fuerte, al punto de decir, algo como me encanta, así que la traducción, sería un me encantas, o me vuelves loca, ya que por la forma de pensar, es que él tiene la culpa de que le guste tanto)

Shidou, se quedó sin palabras, Kurumi siempre era sincera con él, pero esto iba a otro nivel, esto era un momento el cual quedaría grabado para toda la vida de la pareja.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, después de todo tú me has hecho más que feliz todo este tiempo. —Le responde sonriéndoles,

—Ya te puedes mover, el dolor se ha mitigado.

Shidou, solo asintió a las palabras de Kurumi, para terminar, se conectarse con Kurumi, entonces empezó a salir dejando salir un rastro de sangre demostrando que Kurumi ya no era virgen. Entonces volvió a introducirlo.

—Ummm. —dice aguantando el dolor.

—¿Cómo sigues Kurumi?

—Debo de admitir, que aun duele. Pero no quiero que paremos, no quiero interrumpir este momento, quiero llegar al final.

—Ah bueno, pero avísame si te duele para evitar causarte mucho dolor.

—Claro, aunque esto no es nada si compramos mis enfrentamientos de cuando era un espíritu. —menciona para intentaba que su marido no se preocupara tanto.

—Ya no eres un espíritu, Kurumi y no me gusta que me menciones eso, mi deber es protegerte y amarte. —responde, seriamente no le hizo gracia el comentario

Shidou, decidió ignorar esa conversación y empezó a moverse de nuevo, con el paso de los movimientos, a Kurumi le dejo de doler y empezó a gustarle, y quería más de esa sensación.

—Shidou, por favor más rápido y fuerte ya no duele. —dice soltando pequeños gemidos

—Yokai. —responde para aumentar la fuerza y velocidad en su movimiento.

Tan repentinamente, empezó a moverme más rápido Shidou, Kurumi empezó a soltar más fuerte los gemidos de su boca, y empezaba a tener la de saliva por las comisuras de los labios, sin previo aviso Kurumi se mueve volteándose quedando encima de Shidou.

—Jeje, realmente me gusta como lo haces mi amor, pero creo que es mi turno de tomar el control. —menciona para empezar a moverse, dando pequeños saltos de moviéndose del frente hacia atrás y viceversa.

—Kurumi, se siente muy bien. —menciona solo disfrutaba del movimiento de caderas de Kurumi.

—jiji, me alegro que te guste, porque la verdad a mí también me gusto como lo hacías tu. —responde, para de repente le dio un respingo en la espalda ya que sintió como, Shidou tomo sus glúteos firmemente; y empezó a masajearlos—. Jeje, nunca pensé que te gusta tanto, esa parte de mi eres un pervertido de glúteos. —declara para dejarla salir suspiros por el placer que sentía cuando sentía el masaje.

—Bueno, la verdad no tengo afición a los mismos. Pero es la parte más fácil a la cual tengo acceso, no creas que te dejare toda la diversión, además, tengo que devolverte todos esos favores que me hiciste hace poco. —responde mirándola con lujuria.

—Pues no pares, que realmente me gusta que hagas esto, pero —dice Kurumi para tomar las manos de Shidou y llevárselas a sus pechos—. No le des, solo atención a mi parte trasera, que no es justo.

—Como quieras mi amor, aunque es mejor si atiendo ambas partes. —responde para simplemente poner su cara en los pechos de Kurumi y dirigir sus manos a los glúteos, empezó a lamer y a succionar los pezones de Kurumi, mientras masajeaba los glúteos de la misma.

—Ah, si Shidou está mejor… Ah no pares por favor que me encanta. —dice para empezar a mover las caderas de manera errática e involuntaria.

 _—Jeje, ahora si esta animada, que bien mueve sus caderas, aunque en un poco brusca. —_ piensa Shidou quien no dejaba de atender a su amada en sus partes sensibles.

Pasaron aproximadamente, 4 minutos en el cual Kurumi no dejo de moverse, entonces Shidou por excitación termino dando pequeños y ligeros mordiscos a los pezones.

—¡Ah…! —grito moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás cayendo de espalda exhausta—. Me encanto… Pero… Todavía no terminamos verdad… Mi amor. —dice apenas, no podía hablar bien y también apenas podía mover las piernas.

—Claro, yo todavía no acabo, aunque estoy cerca. —responde para acercarse a Kurumi, ayudarla a levantarse y poner en 4.

—Es un poco, vergonzosa esta Shidou. —menciona Kurumi a quien le temblaban un poco las piernas.

—Lo siento, pero me parece que es perfecta. Además, cuando empecemos seguro que te gustara. —Dice Shidou para acomodarse en la parte trasera de Kurumi y frotar su miembro en el culo de Kurumi y pasar la punta por el ano de la misma causando cierto miedo en ella.

—Shi-Shidou por favor, dime que no harás lo que creo que harás. —dice con cierta preocupación, Kurumi quien había investigado y se suponía que duele bastante por ese hoyo.

—Perdóname, fue un lapsus mental. —responde para moverla punto a donde debía ir posicionarse y poner sus labios cerca del oído de Kurumi—. Aunque, eso no significa que no pasara en un futuro. —dice de manera sugestiva en un susurro en el oído.

Esas palabras causan que Kurumi tenga un, micro-sueño en donde está su primera vez analmente y tiene una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

—Al parecer mí, esposa es algo pervertida. —dice de forma burlona

—Mira quien habla, ahora solo hazme sentir bien que por tu culpa estoy más excitada que antes. —responde enojada.

Shidou solo atendió a la petición de Kurumi, introduciendo su miembro en ella, sacándole pequeñas quejas, mientras empezaba a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza fue sacándole gemidos cada vez más audible.

—Mi amor, más fuerte como si quisieras partirme, hazme sentir en el cielo. —pide una Kurumi muy excitada sin saber lo que pedía.

Shidou, a quien le faltaba el raciocinio desde hace unos minutos acato la petición de Kurumi, tomándola de los brazos posicionándolos hacia atrás y tirando de los mismos por fuerzas sacándole gritos a Kurumi.

—¡Ah!, ¡Shidou, eres demasiado brusco con mis brazos ten más cuidado! —Grito, Kurumi quien sentía dolor cuando era jalada de sus delicados brazos. —¡Olvídate, de lo que dije no pares! ¡Me encanta esto! —grita mientras le empezaron a fallar las piernas.

Kurumi se dejó caer en la cama dejando a Shidou un tanto intrigado.

—Ora, ora no es tiempo para descansar y justo cuando estoy por terminar. —dice Shidou a Kurumi, quien respirada con algo de dificultad, entonces la tomo de las piernas para subirla hasta la altura de sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Kurumi, quien estaba algo adormilada del cansancio del acto sexual.

—Aquí vamos.—dice Shidou, para dejarla bajar insertando su pene en la vagina de Kurumi quien dejo salir un chillido de su boca.

Shidou, se empezó a mover y subir y bajar a Kurumi de manera errática, dejándola con la lengua afuera y con saliva bajando por la comisura de los labios, ya que estaba ya muy cansada y casi K.O.

—Ah… Ah… ashtha cuando vamohs a sheguir. —intenta preguntar ya no articula bien las palabras.

—Ah… hasta cuando… yo me venga en ti… Mi amor. —responde estaba casi en las misma que Kurumi.

—Ah… Estash llegando demashiado profundo… cashi shiento que… tocahs la entrada a mi vientre. —menciona, mientras habría todo lo que podía sus ojos, al sentir como llegaba cada vez más profundo.

Shidou, no dijo nada ya que estaba perdido en la lujuria y el placer, ya que estaba por terminar en Kurumi, siguió así hasta.

—Ah… me vengo.

—Dámelo todo adentro.

Entonces, Shidou libera su carga en Kurumi, la cual fue enorme la lleno completamente, pero no como para que se le saliera estilo hentai, Shidou estaba ya exhausto y bajo a Kurumi, con dificultad y delicadeza a la cama y luego se acostó a su lado quedando totalmente desnudo al igual que Kurumi.

—Fue una maravillosa noche y maravillosa primera vez. —dice Kurumi ya estaba algo recuperada, pero sumamente cansada.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta volteándose para quedar boca arriba.

—Claro, fue maravilloso, aunque exhaustivo. Debo de admitir que nunca pensé que quedaría así, al menos no en nuestro primer encuentro. —menciona Kurumi sincerándose con Shidou—. Gracias por esta noche, te amo. —menciona para acercarse arrastrándose y plantarle un beso en la boca y descansar en su pecho.

—No, gracias a ti. Por permitirme tenerte como mi esposa y darme tantos momentos de felicidad junto a ti. —responde para darle un beso en la frente para que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

 **10 años después.**

En la actual residencia Itsuka, una casa de 2 pisos con un partió trasero algo espacioso, vemos que en el mismo hay 2 niños y 1 niña.

La única niña del grupo aparentaba tener, aproximadamente de 9 a 10 años de edad, de ojos color rojo, piel algo bronceada y pelo azul hasta los hombros, su nombre Itsuka Julie, hija mayor de Shidou y Kurumi.

Uno de los niños presentes, tenía el pelo azul corto, ojos de color dorado y piel blanca como la nieve, su nombre era Itsuka Kenji, el segundo hijo de la pareja aparentaba tener unos 8 años.

el otro niño era de piel blanca, pelo de color negro azabache algo largo **(N/A: Como lo tiene Shidou en el anime)** , ojos de color bicolor, uno rojo y el otro de color café, su nombre era Itsuka Kaneki, tenía aproximada mente 6 años de edad.

—¿Qué hacemos kyoudai? —pregunta la mayor de los niños.

—Pues, podemos jugar a las atrapadas. —sugiere de manera entusiasta el menor

—Pues… No estaría mal, pero entre 3 es algo aburrido. —menciona Kenji a quien le parecía que entre más mejor.

—Lástima, que no estén nuestras primas hoy. —responde un poco desilusionado Kaneki.

—Bueno, podemos jugar al tiro al blanco. —dice Julie

—Sabes, mejor que nosotros que a nuestros padres, no les gusta que juguemos a eso. —dice Kenji—. Al menos no, sin su supervisión o al menos la de Kaa-san.

—Tou-san es un aburrido. Esa es la mejor diversión, pero no nos deja jugar. —dice Kaneki haciendo un puchero.

—Sabes que él, lo hace porque nos quiere y no quiere que salgamos heridos, y mucho menos si no están ellos para que nos atiendan si algo pasa. —responde en manera de regaño Julie—. Además, me refiera en una consola o en la computadora.

—Eso tiene más sentido. —menciona Kenji.

—Supongo que está bien, no será como con las de aire comprimido, pero aun así será divertido. —sonríe el menor

Los 3 hermanos entra a la casa sin saber que sus padres los observaban desde afuera de la casa.

—Esa es mi hija. Siempre cuidando de sus hermanos menores. — dice Shidou quien se notaba mayor y ahora usaba el pelo corto.

—Se parece a ti de joven.

—Y Kaneki a ti, esa afición por las armas y disparar no puede venir de otro lado.

—Mira quien lo dice señor, coleccionista de armas antiguas

—Touch, tushe mi cielo.

—Bueno vamos con los niños. —dice Kurumi ofreciéndole su mano a Shidou.

Shidou tomo su mano para entrar en la casa.

 **Fin.**

kyodai=hermanos/hermanas sin distinguir quien es mayor o menor, o género.

Kotori=pequeño pájaro.

ikimashyo=Forma mashyo de ikimasu, se traduce como vamos y se utiliza para hacer invitaciones a un grupo de personas.

Nandemonai= Nada.

Arigatou= forma formal de decir gracias.

Bentou= caja de comida tradicional japonesa.

itekimasu= es traducido como me voy o voy de salida, pero realmente es como decir voy y vengo.

Muy buenas o buenos días tardes noches a todos los que lean esta historia la cual espero que les haya gustado de corazón, y me gustaría saber su opinión de esa pareja que tuvo esa pequeña aparición en esta historia y ya que este sería mi primer trabajo con escenas para adultos, realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones de esta historia espero que puedan dejar reviews con sus impresiones de esta historia, ahora quiero decir que me termine de leer la novela de Muku, y pienso hacer una historia con ella. Tomando otro tema con los otros one-shots con las otras chicas si pienso hacer el lemon, pero espero que entienda que necesito tiempo para inspirarme y poder trabajar en ello, aunque tengo ciertas ideas ya para esas cosas. Otra cosa aprovecho para comentar que iniciare dentro de unos días la publicación de una historia Crossover con este universo u el de Devil May Cry, espero que puedan leerlo si les llama la atención esta próxima historia, bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.

 __


End file.
